Les yeux du diable
by Snapou Black
Summary: Son seul crime avait été de se trouver au mauvais endroit, au mauvais moment, en compagnie des mauvaises personnes... et d'avoir des yeux vairons.


**De** : Snapou Black

**Disclam'** : Rien n'est à moi, même si je ne dirait pas non pour un p'tit bout. Enfin ça c'est le blabla habituel : là je peux dire que le petit Liam est à moi !

**Perso principal **: Theodore Nott_  
_

**Résumé** : Son seul crime avait été de se trouver au mauvais endroit, au mauvais moment, en compagnie des mauvaises personnes... et d'avoir des yeux vairons.

**Titre** : _Les yeux de Satan  
_

**Chapitre **: One shot

**Année en cours**: UA

**Divers**: Il date. Je l'avais écrit un mercredi après-midi en plein DS d'Allemand (ça a tendance à m'inspirer, l'allemand ... un peu comme le bac -'). Le temps de le réécrire, le revoir, l'améliorer, le corriger... ça met dix ans ("y a dix ans tu faisais pas d'allemand -'" "Bah si depuis deux ans ... donc dix ans c'est possible ... mais j'espère qu'il y a dix ans j'étais pas du genre à faire ça ... enfin je pendais mes barbies, les barbouillais de peinture à l'eau pour faire du sang etc c'est pas forcément mieux")

**Review Anonyme** : snapou-black .kazeo

* * *

On fixait les yeux d'un jeune homme aux cheveux bruns. Sans honte. Sans même chercher à se faire discret. On le fixait simplement. Celui-ci, pas insensible à ces regards insistants, se triturait les doigts et jouait mécaniquement avec sa chope de bière-au-beurre. Il essayait de détourner la tête afin de se soustraire à ces hommes mais il ne pu.

Une grosse main rêche et poilu agrippa son menton et le contraint à les regarder. Bien en face à présent. Sans possibilité de fuite. Plus nombreux que lui, plus âgé également, Theodore se mit à trembler en sentant la poigne se faire plus forte.

- Regarde-nous ! Soit un homme !

Les autres clients du bar se tournèrent vers l'origine de l'éclat de voix. Tous les habitués, tous les gars du coin surent reconnaitre le jeune Theodore Nott, fils du seigneur des environs. Tous virent également qu'il avait des ennuis avec Les Voyageurs, aux prises avec de parfaits abrutis. Mais aucun ne bougea pour aller l'aider.

Eux avaient appris à passer outre sa différence. Tant par le statut que son sang lui donnait que parce qu'ils avaient été bien forcés d'admettre que le grand brun ne représentait pas le moindre danger pour eux.

Par contre : il n'en était pas de même avec les gens de passage qui restaient affreusement à cheval sur les vieilles croyances et les superstitions. Les chats noirs étaient toujours tués, on évitait toujours d'être treize autour d'une table... et on craignait tout ce qui sortait de l'ordinaire.

Combien de fois Theodore n'avait-il pas été rossé, accusé d'être un Pactisant du Malin. Un bras démit. Une jambe cassée. Un pied fracassé. Un œil au beurre noir. Un dos fouetté. Une joue coupée. Il avait connu et subit bien plus que son jeune âge n'aurait dû le permettre. Pourtant il gardait la tête droite, continuait de sortir sans personne pour le protéger, ou une arme dissimulée afin de pouvoir s'en servir en cas de besoin.

Personne ne l'empêcherait de vivre. De vivre comme il l'entendait. D'être libre et son seul maître.

- R'garde moi qu'ces yeux qu'il a ! S'exclama celui qui tenait le jeune noble sans desserrer sa prise. S'il s'agit pas là d'une malédiction du Malin, j'sais pas c'que ça peut être.

Le silence régnait en maître dans la taverne. Les clients continuaient à jouer les aveugles. C'était tellement plus simple qu'aller se mêler de cette histoire. Prendre la défense du gosse serait comme signer son propre arrêt de mort. Mieux valait le laisser se sortir seul de ce guêpier.

Sans que personne ne fasse rien pour les arrêter, ils sortirent en emmenant le brun avec eux. Il y eut bien un jeune serveur qui essaya de s'interposer avant qu'ils ne passent le pas de la porte afin qu'ils ne laissent l'autre tranquille... mais un des clients qu'il servait l'en empêcha.

- Te mêle pas d'ça gamin. C't'un conseil qu'j'te donne.

Theodore se laissa entraîner à l'écart du village, tremblant. Il avait essayé de se défaire de cette poigne douloureuse mais elle n'en avait été que plus forte. Alors il avait abandonné et baissé les yeux. Ca ne serait qu'un mauvais moment à passer.

Ces brutes épaisses et stupides ne seraient pas les premiers à punir son existence. Ils ne seraient pas les derniers non plus. Tout ça à cause de la couleur de ses foutus yeux ! S'il avait pu choisir, il en aurait prit des semblables.

Le plus fort d'entre eux resta aux côtés du jeune noble, tandis que les autres s'engouffraient dans la forêt. Il ne cessa, lui non plus, pas de fixer son regard, comme fasciné par celui-ci. Des yeux dépareillés, aussi diabolique que cela était, il y avait également quelque chose de magique dedans.

Néanmoins, celui-ci ne se privait pas non plus de le gifler, l'insulter et lui rappeler lequel d'entre eux était en position de force. Ce n'était clairement pas Theodore, qui commençait à trembler et avoir peur.

Pendant ce temps, les autres ramenaient du bois, beaucoup de bois, qu'ils allèrent entasser autour d'un arbre isolé et mort.

- J'sais comment qu'on les mâte, moi, les anobinations d'ton espèce, p'tit salopiot.  
- On dit abomination, corrigea automatiquement le noble en regardait ailleurs. Mais bon après tout... il est nécessaire d'avoir des idiots pour faire exister l'intelligence.  
- Tu f'ras plus l'malin longtemps, toi, promit-il.  
- Dès que mon père aura fait partir quelques uns de ses hommes à ma recherche, en effet... je ne ferais plus le malin. Et vous non plus, d'ailleurs. Vous serez châtiez pour ce que vous m'avez fait !

Pour la peine, Theodore fût l'heureux bénéficiaire d'un coup dans le nez qui le lui brisa net. Vacillant sur ses jambes, le jeune garçon préféra s'asseoir avant de tomber.

- Ca va aller les gars ; on d'vrait pouvoir l'faire là.

Les autres compagnons de la brute jetèrent le bois qu'ils avaient dans les bras sur le reste de la petite pile puis se frottèrent les mains, joyeux. L'homme qui avait gardé le brun le força à se relever.

Il passa une corde par dessus sa tête et fit un premier tour autour du frêle garçon. Ensuite, Theodore fût contraint à marcher vers l'arbre. Du sang coulait toujours de son nez et la victime ne souhaitait plus qu'une chose : rentrer chez lui.

Pourtant, on l'attacha au tronc. Solidement. A l'aide de plusieurs autres codes qu'ils avaient été récupérer de sur leurs montures. Prétextant vouloir vérifier s'il était bien attaché et lié à l'arbre : on lui asséna un violent coup de genou dans le ventre.

Le fait qu'il ne pu se plier sous la douleur les rassura... et les fit rire.

- C'est à moi d'allumer, s'enquit l'homme aux mains poilues. C'est à moi.

Paniqué par ces mots, Theodore s'en alla à la recherche de la moindre petite trace de plaisanterie. Le moindre petit élément qui serait susceptible de montrer que tout ceci n'était que du vent.

Mais rien.

A la place, il dû les regarder. Les entendre se disputer quand au "meilleur moyen d'allumer un feu, écoute moi espèce d'andouille !". Les voir frotter des bâtons les uns contre les autres avant de se jeter sur la moindre petite lueur.

Après il-ne-savait-combien de tentatives, une torche s'embrasa. Mains-Poilues, de bonheur, en montra ses dents gâtées, pourries, jaunies (lorsqu'elles n'étaient pas simplement manquantes) dans ce qui devait s'apparenter à un sourire. Malgré cela : il restait en retrait. A ses côtés ne restait plus que la Brute.

- Pitié, souffla finalement le brun. J'ai... j'ai rien fait. Mon père vous donnera de l'argent, si vous voulez. Beaucoup d'argent !

Il ricane. Il s'esclaffe. Il se moque. Puis le gifle et attrape le grand dadais aux yeux dépareillés par les cheveux afin d'amener sa tête près de son propre visage crasseux. Après lui avoir craché dessus et approché un couteau à la lame bien affûtée près de son œil gauche, celui qui était en position de force rouvrit la bouche.

- Ton fric tu t'le garde. On veut pas d'l'argent du Malin. On pactise pas avec lui.  
- Mon. Mon père a des yeux de la même couleur, fût la seule chose que Theodore parvint à bafouiller tandis que des larmes coulaient le long de ses joues. Pitié.  
- Aze, j'ai aussi entendu dire qu'ce gosse était gaucher.

Il n'en fallut guère plus pour que le Aze en question ne s'éloigne de lui et que Main-Poilues s'approche à sa place afin de mettre le feu au bois. A l'arbre.

Caché dans les bosquets : le jeune serveur qu'on avait pourtant essayé de retenir. Zacharias, un homme aux cheveux blonds qui avait sensiblement le même âge que Theodore, se retint à grand peine de hurler lorsqu'il vit les pieds du brun prendre peu à peu feu.

Des environs, l'étrange garçon était peut être celui qui mériterait le moins pareil sort.

- Il hurle pas ! S'exclama-t-on choqué. Le Malin a dû lui faire un truc pour l'en empêcher...  
- Ptéte bien qu'il r'sent rien.

Theodore se tordait sur le tronc en flamme, espérait que les cordes ne brûlent plus rapidement et essayait de se défaire des liens. Il suppliait, appelait à l'aide, toussait.

Puis plus rien.

- Et un d'moins.

Des cavaliers passant dans les parages, alertés par les épais nuages noirs, s'approchaient du petit groupe d'homme au galop.

- Un œil vert et un œil bleu, nán mais on a pas idée ! Lança Aze quand on leur demanda l'origine des flammes. On vous a débarrassé d'un fils de Satan, messires.

Eux qui, jusqu'alors, n'avaient pas remarqués que quelque chose avait été accroché à l'arbre brûlé : le virent enfin. Muet. Mort sans doute. Tous se tendirent. Tous se doutaient de l'identité de la victime au vu des mots de ces hommes.

Celui qui avait le premier parlé... resta le seul à prendre la parole.

- Theodore...  
- Ouaip, j'crois qu'c'est comme ça qu'on l'avait ap'lé.

Un cavalier blond s'approcha du vieux brun et posa une main sur son épaule puis la serra en guise de soutien. Lui aussi, pourtant observait les restes du feu encore allumé. Du crime.

Il ne restait rien, à première vue, du jeune homme qu'on avait châtié pour nulle autre raison que la couleur de ses yeux. C'était comme si Theodore n'avait pas été présent. Comme s'il n'avait jamais existé.

Et pourtant ... c'était le cas.

- Theophile, murmura l'homme. Ils seront jugés pour ce qu'ils ont fait.  
- Ca ne me rendra pas mon fils.

* * *

Dans ma tête ça rendait quand même nettement mieux xD

SB


End file.
